Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dentistry and more particularly to an improved dental system for implantation into a jawbone of a patient.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of endosseous dental implants have been developed over the years. Improved materials and techniques have increase the use and popularity of endosseous dental implants in recent years. The advent of the root-form endosseous dental implant has made the implantation procedure easier for the implant specialist.
The most popular root-form endosseous dental implant is the screw type root-form endosseous dental implant. The screw type root-form endosseous dental implant incorporates external threads on the implant for engaging with the jaw bone of the patient. Many implant specialist use automatic torque devices for screwing the screw type dental implant into the jaw bone of the patient.
Although the root-form endosseous dental implants have contributed to the dental health of the public, many of these dental implants fail due to the forces exerted upon the dental implant through normal mastication. Among the most frequent failures is the fracture of the abutment due to lateral forces being applied to a dental crown. These failures are comparable to an occurrence commonly referred to as an “ice cream cone affect”. Many children have unfortunate experience of ice cream rolling off the top of an ice cream cone due to lateral forces being applied to the ice cream. Similarly, many abutments have failed due to improper mounting within the dental implant.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved dental implant that overcomes the deficiencies of the dental implants of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dental implant with superior strength to reduce the possibility of an implant failure.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dental implant incorporating a new interface between a dental implant and an abutment for supporting a dental crown.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dental implant with superior lateral stability.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dental implant with superior strength heretofore unknown in the dental art.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.